Derek And OC: Wolf and the Witch
by VampyreJessie1993
Summary: The summary is on the inside of the story. Enjoy Derek fans.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Danielle is Scott's cousin and a witch. She Knows Scott is a Wolf and is kinda okay with it. She Meets Derek and they have an intense pyschical attraction to One another. Let's see how it plays out.

I gasped when my back met the wall and someone elses mouth covered my own in a searing kiss. His hands intertwine with mine and pins them above my head. I moan into his mouth. I wrap my legs tighter around his hips, making his hardening heat connect with my wetness. He groans and releases my mouth before going straight to my neck, kissing and sucking the skin just underneath my ear, making me squirm.

"Oh, god, Derek." I gasp out, he lets go of my hands and but graps ahold of my waist keeping me against the wall. I open my eyes, to see his eyes have gone yellow and black. I also see his teeth change into something like fangs. I feel my eyes widen, I open my mouth to scream but he stops me by his hand going into my pants and under my panties. His fingers find there way inside me and flicks my clit. I whimper and let my head fall on the wall behind me.

I felt him lean in and his voice right next to my ear. "You're mine." He growled, and suddenly bit me, but it didn't hurt, it was pleasuring then anything. I use my hands to grap his hair and tighten til the point he's growling again.

I gasp and sit up on my bed right away. What the hell was that? This is the same dream i've been having since i got here. I'm in the guest bedroom at my grandmother's. Since my parent's travel all the time. I told them that I wanted to settle down somewhere so they suggested my grandmother, even though, they knew she was a witch. But that really didn't matter anymore. Because I myself are a Witch. I was so angery when my parents weren't going to let me live with her and I started levitating things. They wanted my grandmother to teach me how to control my new Witchy powers.

I'm glad though because my cousin, Scott also lives around here. We will be going to the same High School. I hope it goes well.

"Danielle, dear. Is everything okay?" My nana, asked, coming into my room. Her face concerned.

"I'm fine, Nana. Just the dream again." I said, sighing and collasping back onto my back. I heard her sigh and side down next to me. "Danielle, it's natural to have the same dream when your like us. The reason could be the dream is trying to tell you something." she suggested. I leaned up on my elbows.

"If they are telling me that I will be getting hot and heavy with a guy that has, yellow-black eyes and fangs. Then wow, it just seems crazy." I said. I look at My granny, to see her freeze. "Nana, are you alright?" I asked. "Yes, I'm fine. But did anything stick out to you about him, besides of what you told me?" she questioned.

"His name actually stood out. It's Derek, that's all I know." I said, she just nodded and then got off of my bed, heading toward to the door she turned. "Alright. honey, now get up and dressed. You wouldn't want to be late for your frist day of school." she said that and left, closing the door behind her.

"No, we wouldn't want that." I muttered under my breath, before flinging the sheets off of me to go and start the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what's everybody doing this afternoon?" Alison asked us. Meaning, Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, and Myself. I met Alison early this morning when Stiles drove, Scott, Ally, and Me, to school. She awesome and she makes Scott happy so it's great. As for Jackson and Lydia, Jackson tried to hit on me but failed badly, I stepped on his foot and Lydia just laughed at us, then helped Jackson hop to our class. It was history. My favorite. I was interested in the Salem with trials. So, now here we are sitting outside, enjoying the sun and some lunch. I'm glad I packed my own lunch, I thought i saw something move in the meatball surprise. Can we say barf.

"Nan wanted me to check out the new store that just opened in town." I said, still wondering why she would want me to do that. "She says she ordered some stuff there but she has to work today. So I offered." I said. Scott smiled at that. I was always very kind-hearted when it came to my grandmother. I mean can you really blame me she's been taking care of me forever.

"Oh, that's LillyAnn's Witchcraft Shop. I think that's what it's called." Lydia said. Lydia is like the Gossip person, I suppose. She know almost everything about everybody, even when we get new shiney stores or something like that.

"But the only thing is I don't have a ride there." I said, sighing sadly. I looked at Stiles with my puppy dog eyes. No one can resist it, when I do that. He looked at me and knew what I was doing.

"No, not going to happen, Danni. I'm not going to be your shopping buddy." He said. I put on a pout with that puppy eyes and then looked away.

"Fine. I guess, i'm going to have to walk there." I said, looking at the ground. I heard Stiles sigh. I think I got him to cave.

"Alright, I'll drive you there, but I have to be home no later then 5." he replied. I squealed and jumped up, going over to him, giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you." I said, kissing him on the cheek, and laughed when he started to blush bright red. The others just laughed too. I finally let go of him and returned to my spot on the grass beside Alison and Lydia. Everyone here knew I was a witch but they also knew to keep it quiet. Everyone in this town knows My grandmother as a town healer of some-sort. She's teaching me how to control my powers. I can move things, hear people's thoughts if only I want to, and I can also control the elements of dear sweet mother nature.

"Who else wants to go with me?" I asked the group. Alison and Lydia voluteered to go. The bell rang and we all had the same class, science. I was partnered with Jackson, Alison with Stiles, and Lydia with Scott. Suddenly the PA crackled on.

"Attention Students, but after school the Lacrosse team has an emergency practice. Sorry for interuptting your learning." The Lacrosse coach said. Then the PA went out.

Some of the guys in the class groaned. It was Friday and they were probably on going out and getting drunk or fucking anything that's on two legs. Well then, it looks like i'm walking. I don't care either way. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. We girls walked the guys to their practice.

"I'm sorry, Danni-bear. Looks like you're going to have to wait till after to go to the shop." Stiles said to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I pouted.

"Nah, that's ok. I'll walk but you still owe me a right to somewhere. Got it?" I said, threatening playfully. I hugged him and turned to the girls. "I'll see you girlies later." I said and they nodded. I then turned and walked toward the entrance of the school. 


	3. Chapter 3

I started walking on the side of the road to town. It's about an Hour run but an hour and a half walk. I don't mind so much. It's such a beautiful day. And I think I just jinxed it, because I just heard some thunder in the distance. All I have on is my light pink Jacket. Then it started to pour so here I am soaking wet walking through the rain. I have my hood up but it's not doing much considering the rain is a downpour.

I was starting to get cold and I wasn't even halfway there. I didn't hear a car come up beside me. "Hey!" Someone shouted and I turned to see a sexy black car roll up next to me. The window was rolled down to reveal Derek Hale. I haven't seen that boy in so long. I use to be friends with Laura and I knew about her family Secret. It didn't bother me one bit. I was friendly to Derek as well but ever since the fire that happened. I haven't talked to him since.

"Need a ride, Ms. Summers?" Derek yelled, and smirked at me. I smiled and laughed. "Sure, why not." I said and he pushed open the passengers door for me. I climbed in and relaxed against the seat. "I warn you right now, i'm soaked to the bone, so, i've very sorry if i get your lovely cool seat wet." I said somewhat sarcastically. He just laughed at me.

"So where were you heading on this fine day?" He asked. "I was heading to that new store that opened in town. The magic one." I explained. He just nodded. I started to shiver and Derek just reached behind my seat and handed me a leather jacket, let me rephrase that he handed me his leather jacket. That is just shocking. My face must have showed it. "It's only a loner right now, don't be too surprised." He responded. I nodded. He pulled from the side of the road and continued on our way.

I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew Derek was shaking me awake telling me that we were here. I opened my eyes and looked over at Derek, looking straight into his. My phone started to vibrate and that broke whatever moment we were having. I unlocked my phone to see it was Stiles calling. I huffed and answered.

"Stiles, you better have a damn good reason for calling." I spit out. Stiles just laughed. "I was just wondering if you got to the store okay." Stiles replied. "Yes, I did. Actually I found someone to give me a ride." I said. "Who?" Stiles asked. "An old friend." I said. "What friend? Wait, you don't mean Derek Hale, do you?" Stiles ask, rather hysterical.

"Yes, why?" I asked. "He's not to be trusted Danielle. He's an Alpha werewolf." He said. "So? I already know that." I responded. "What? That's just not right Dani." Stiles replied. "He hasn't done anything to me to make me not rust him, alright?" I said. I looked at Derek and he had a big smirk on his face. I nudged him with me elbow with a smile on my face.

I heard Stiles sigh and Scott was whining in the backround saying something like 'Why does she have to like him of all boys, of all people'. I snorted and told Stiles to give the phone to Scott. I heard some shuffling in the background and Scott was on the phone this time.

"Scott, I seriously don't see the problem in Derek giving me a ride." I said to him. " I'm sure he's not going to wolf out and bite me." I said and Scott sighed loudly. I grinned, knowing that he was giving in. "Fine, but please let him have you back to Nana's before supper, alright?" he asked. I jumped for joy or as much as I could while sitting in a car seat. Derek just laughed at me.

"Ok, that's a done deal." I said and hung up. I looked at Derek and he was just staring at me. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nothing". He mumbled out. He opened his door and got out. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to open my door to find it already opened. I looked up and saw Derek holding the door open for me and his hand for me to take. I smiled and took his hand. I got out but my legs must have fell asleep because as soon as I got out of the car my legs collapsed under me and Derek caught me by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thanks." I said looking at the ground with my own arms around his neck. He cleared his throat and let me go and me doing the same. "Well, let's go in." He said gesturing to the store. I nodded and entered the shop. 


	4. Chapter 4

We went in to LillyAnn's and it may look small on the outside but it was actually fairly big on the inside. I felt like a kid in a freaking candy shop. I know it's a funny saying but who cares.

"Wow, this place is seriously cool." I said, admiring the place. I saw all kinds of cool stuf like scented candles, some creepy eyes in a jar and even a Mummy hands.

"Hi, can I help you, my dear?" I turned around and saw a young woman probably a little bit older.

"Yes, I'm actually here to pick up some herbs for my grandmother." I said. I saw the woman's eyes light up.

"Oh, You must be Danielle. Your Grandmother called and said you were on your way here. And with some very handsome company." She said. I looked over and saw Derek looking around like I did earlier. I giggled and his head snapped up to meet my eyes. I blushed and turned away.

"Here, The herbs for your Granny, and i was wondering if you would buy this new perfume too. The money will go Cancer research." She said. I could tell she was kinda desperate. I'm guessing someone she knows has it.

"Alright sure, I'll take 2 bottles and how much will the herbs be with the perfume?" I asked her. We go over to the check-out. The total is $10.50. I gave her the money in cash. She smiles and tells me to have a great day and to come back soon. I thank her and go to walk out the door she stops me again.

"I'm sorry but before you actually go out of the store with that would you like to smeel the perfume?" She asks. I think it over and nod. I might as well. She sprays some of it on me, It's like an earthly smell with a hint of cinnamon. I loved it, I usually don't wear perfume but it's very nice. I nod at here then walk out of the store.

Derek is waiting by his car, he moves when he see's me. He opens the door for me again and I put the stuff in the back seat. I back and and turn to find Derek inches from me, I jump with my back to the car. He has his eyes closed and he seems to be sniffing me? He moves closer, so close that he has his head into my neck.

" Umm, Derek, Whatcha Doing?" I ask in a soft voice. He leans back a little and his eyes are open, they seem glazed over with an emotion i'm not sure of. His eyes are also pitch black.

" What are you wearing?" He asked in a husky voice, while trapping me against his car with his arms on either side of me. A light breeze makes my dark brown hair blow towards him and he inhales the scent.

" Some perfume they were selling I thought it smelled nice so I bought some." I said. He looked at me with such intensity I thought I was going to fall over. He finally backed off and walked away around to the Driver's side.

" I should get you home." He opens his door and slams it shut, and I jump at the sound. I sigh and get into the car with him. We drive in Silence for about 15 minutes and we're at Nana's house, I turn to him and notice that his knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel so hard, I'm worried I did something wrong.

" Are you okay?" I ask as I lay a hand on his shoulder, He's tenses under my touch, He nods. " Alright, Thanks for the ride. I'll see ya around, Derek." I said and lean over and kiss his cheek. I turn and open the door. I'm shocked that I felt the same spark that I felt in my Dreams earlier that morning. I get to the front door and felt someone looking at me, I turn to find that it's Derek and I wave then go inside.

"Nana, I'm home." I yell out, I heard some shuffling and I see Nana walking from the Kitchen, she smiles when she see's me. I hand her the herbs and take my bottles out.

" God Love you, My child. Now, Go upstairs and wash up for Supper?" She says and I nod and rush up the stairs.  



End file.
